I love a nerd
by MissMadonna24
Summary: Just a fluffy two-shot about the relationship between Emily and Jayden. Emily works hard on her online class assignments to finish high school.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first story so please go easy on me because I'm still figuring out how all this works. I would still love constructive criticism on my work since that's the only way I can improve. So thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**I love a nerd:**

**Just a fluffy two-shot about the relationship between Emily and Jayden. Emily works hard on her online class assignments to finish high school.**

* * *

><p>On with the story: Jayden's POV<p>

It was a normal day in the Shiba house. I was working on my symbol power, Mike eating and playing video games, Kevin was studying, Mia was cooking with Antonio, but where was Emily? _My Emily_. I thought with a big smile, and started my search.

"Ahh there you are." I found Emily in the study, on the computer, she did not give much more than a mutter as a response. "What has got you so wrapped up?" I noticed her continuous typing. "I have to have an essay done by tomorrow, but we have been so busy with all the nighlock attacks I have not been able to work" she muttered, still typing.

"Almost done? How long does it have to be?" "Not even close, it is a twenty page essay" "Dang" I breathed "well then I will let you work. Do you need anything?" "No." was the short reply she shot back. So I left her to work.

You see Emily has given up so much, leaving to come here, and she has gained a lot too, but one thing she never got was her high school diploma. Mentor had offered her online courses and she jumped at the chance. I glanced at the clock, it read about three, I will check on her by dinner.

~~~Jemily~~~

It felt weird not being around my girlfriend all day. The house had been at a much lower energy level and had been rather quiet, except for mike who would occasionally yell at his games and Mia laughing with Antonio.

I brought a plate of food to Emily, who looked rather stressed.

"How is it coming?" "I have the worst writers block!" "Eat something and take a breather, it has been hours." "Let me finish this thought" She spoke as she_ still _typed away.

Obviously she had come up with something through her writers block and I did not want to ruin that so I retreated to my room, getting ready for bed. She was not in bed with me by the time I fell asleep.

~~~Jemily~~~

I woke up in an empty bed. I called Emily my human alarm clock, but without her, I had slept in. I was about nine and training started at ten. I got dressed and went to find Emily.

Shockingly she was still on the laptop, head resting on her propped up arm, body in a slump, typing rather slowly. Her eyes tended to fall shut ever so often, but she constantly pulled herself from her sleep.

The food was still sitting on the plate, pushed to the corner of the desk, as far away from her as it could be." What are you doing?" I asked. "Hmm?" She was rather quiet. "Have you been up all night?" "Mhm." "Ok, break time!" I shouted and attempted to pick her up, though she fought my attempt.

"No, it is due at noon." "Well then how far along are you?" I asked. "I have a page and a half more to do." "Ok well then why don't we take a break, get an hour of sleep, and then you can finish your last page and a half. You will still have three more hours to work."

"I have to get this done before training" "No." I cut her off "You are not training, you need your rest." "But" "no, no buts. That is an order" Clicking a few things on her laptop she finally shut it held it under her arm.

"Now let's go to bed" She shot her arms up "Carry me!" I chuckled at how cute she was. "Anything for my little princess" I turned around "Hop on." I took her to bed and tucked her in. "I still need to eat and I have training so I will be back to see you in an hour." With that, I left.

~~~Jemily~~~

I left training early to wake up Em. I am so proud of her for sticking to her studies, and managing to work school in with being a ranger. It obviously was not the easiest thing to do. When I entered our room I found the laptop open to her essay and a sleeping Emily.

When I woke her up I asked why the laptop was open. "I was working on my essay." "Em, you were supposed to be sleeping." "I know, but, when you are tired and fall asleep it is even harder to wake up on an hours' worth of sleep and in the long run you are better off just working" "Ok, ok." I laughed, cutting her off.

I did not understand how she managed to find the energy to argue right now, but I knew she should just save it and sleep. "Did you at least finish?" She smiled and nodded. "Good girl, now go to sleep. You need to save your energy now." As she lay back in bed, a smile graced her lips and I could see her slipping into sleep.

That is when the gap sensor went off, of course, at the worst of times. "Stay here!" I tried to keep her in bed "No!" She argued, getting up and running out.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**That's the first part of my story! Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! If it is bad I just might start completely over. No use working off of a cruddy story. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To those of you who reviewed:**

**Shievi, Dgirl13, and GinnyBloomPotter – Thank you for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story (:**

**Animallover4eva – Thank you for analyzing the setup of my story, it's nice to know I'm doing a good job! (: Hope to hear more reviews from you~**

* * *

><p>I love a nerd: Chapter 2<p>

Jayden's POV

This nighlock was shaped like a cloud, gray, and with a sword shaped like a lightning bolt. Smiling, he called out moogers. We all took our own group of moogers, Kevin and Emily finishing up theirs first. Emily seemed to be handling her own rather well, which I was grateful of.

Suddenly two screams caught everyone's attention. We all turned to see Kevin trying to get off the ground and Emily falling back, Lightening shooting from the nighlocks sword, to her chest. I set fire to the remaining moogers that were by my side and rushed to Emily, who lay in pain, cringing her teeth, and moaning.

"Emily you are going to be okay! Just hold on!" I cried out.

I was worried, but being a samurai I knew what I had to do. I channeled my worry into great rage and wiped out the nighlock right away. Antonio did most of the dirty work with his zord once the nighlock went megamode. Kevin got back up, ready to fight, in time to join Mike, and I form the Mega Zord Battle Wing and help, while Mia stayed behind with Emily.

Once the nighlock and all the giant moogers were wiped out, we ran straight for Emily, who lay motionless on the ground. "She passed out from the pain" Mia explained. I picked her up and ran her home.

Mike had called mentor who had prepared a bed for her. After several hours of running tests, mentor rushed out. He quickly informed us, who sat the whole two hours in the meeting area, the she needed immediate heart surgery.

I was terrified, I'm sure it showed too, because Mia kept rubbing my back trying to comfort me. Though it really did nothing to help my worry I shot her a small grateful smile, in which she returned. My heart was hers if she needed it, always would be. We rushed her to the hospital and she went straight in for surgery. All we could do was wait and see how things went.

~~~Jemily~~~

Four hours later the doctor walked towards me. Mentor had gone home, to keep track of the gap sensor, while the rest of the team had fallen asleep in the waiting room. It was late in the night, so I silently rushed over to the doctor.

"Are you here for Emily Pirttel?" "Yes, is she okay?" "Well the surgery was a success, she is in a little bit banged up but all in all, she will be fine" I sighed in relief. "Can I see her?" "She is asleep, just as you should be, but if you must." He held his arm out facing the hall and I followed the path it pointed to, straight to her room.

There in the hospital bed, she laid pale and weak looking. As I approached her, I noticed bandages across the center of her chest. I couldn't help but wonder if this feeling of sadness, sickness, and hurt is what her and her family must have been going through when Serena was in the hospital.

Guilt washed over me, I shouldn't have let her go with us, and I should have protected her more. More and more "I should have's" ran through my mind as I stepped out to call mentor and wake the others.

~~~Jemily~~~

Emily was finally released from the hospital four days later. Too long for her taste, the hospital brought back too many bad memories. She was unable to fight for a few months, and she was very sore, but we all knew she was strong enough to deal with this well. Once we got home, she had to go straight to bed.

"How are you feeling?" Antonio asked

"Sore, really sore."

"We'll take care of you" I said as I kneeled by her bedside, holding her hand.

"I'm sorry guys" She apologized for the thousandth time today.

"Stop saying sorry Em, really everything is alright." Mike said in his brotherly manner.

"We'll let you sleep" Kevin spoke as he began ushering everyone out of the room.

"I'll be right back Em, promise" I said kissing her head.

"Wait!" She cried out. And we all faced her.

"Can we get you something?" Mia asked

"The laptop" She replied eagerly. "Emmy you know you should be resting, not playing on" "No." she interrupted Kevin. "Just get me it real quick please."

Her laptop was still lying on her dresser from the day of the attack and I handed it over. We all watched as she vigorously typed away. Suddenly she stopped and focused on the screen. A squeal escaped he lips

"What?" Antonio and I asked at the same time

"I got an A!" She cheered as she showed us her essay. Everyone began laughing. I couldn't remember why I was going to leave the room, but nothing would be as important then spending time with my sick girlfriend.

I reached over and pulled back the blankets next to her and crawled in. Gently wrapping my arm around her shoulders, as to not jerk her around too much, I planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ok everyone out!" Antonio announced and Em tried not to giggle because of the rather large scar on her chest.

"No, I think we need to supervise" "No..No..Leave the couple be. " Mia said wrapping her arms around Kevin's waist to keep him from trying to protect his younger sister from my "cooties".

Once everyone was gone I looked down at my girl and gave her another sweet long kiss. "I love you" "I love you too Jay."

'_Yep thats my girl. My princess. My nerd.'_ I thought as i drifted to sleep. Emily in my arms, where she belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Yes? No? REVIEW! Ill post new stories soon. If you want me to write something more specific just let me know! Anyway I hope you liked it! <strong>

**-MissMadonna24**


End file.
